


"Doggystyle" Day 1

by terminally_Volatile



Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dacryphilia, F/M, Hair Pulling, POC Reader, Rough Sex, Slight degredation, Smut, Spanking, a whole bunch of sexy times, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminally_Volatile/pseuds/terminally_Volatile
Summary: god, you just had to go get your hair done, didn’t you?
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963303
Kudos: 37





	"Doggystyle" Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is day 1 of my hq kinktober escapade. please enjoy and leave a comment~

“ _fuck_.”

that’s the only thing that comes to mind the moment futakuchi lays his eyes on your figure walking out of the salon.

chocolate brown orbs are locked onto your head with a worrying amount of concentration, raking over your new hairstyle with terrifying accuracy as his mind ran a million miles per hour. why did his pants feel tight all of a sudden?

you did say you needed to get your braids re-done for a while now.

_______

_~ three weeks previously~_

futakuchi groans as he flops onto the couch of your shared apartment, throwing an arm over his eyes as he does his best to ignore your constant whining that was still coming from the kitchen.

you just wouldn’t shut up about this, huh?

“all i’m saying!” he groans again as you continue speaking from the island counter, sharp (e/c) eyes never leaving the cutting board as you finely diced the onion that was going into tonight’s dinner.

“is that i think there should be more salons or hairdressers around that can cater to people with hair like mine!”

you huff as you finish with the onions, picking up the cutting board and swiping them into the saucepot with a graceful flick of the back of your knife.

“i mean come _on_!” with a role of your eyes you grab an already peeled potato from a bowl of water by your left, and place it onto the cutting board.

“it’s 2020 for gods’ sake!” your anger was being soley directed to the poor potato who didn’t stand a chance against your sharp knife and skilled hands. you continue on with your mini-rant, hands moving just as fast as your voice as you blow through the bowl of potatoes before turning on the heat and setting the pot they were in aside to boil.

futakuchi sighed as he removed his arm from over his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he continued to listen to you rant from the kitchen, brown orbs staying lazily trained on the shadows dancing across the ceiling.

he couldn’t really blame you for getting slightly ~~really~~ angry about the fact that finding a salon or hairdresser who knew how to handle your 3c hair was practically impossible.

you had moved to japan from america and started school at date tech at the very end of futakuchi’s second year, and to say you took the boy by storm was an understatement.

~~~~

the moment futakuchi had locked eyes with you as his teacher introduced you to the class, brown eyes peering into sparkling (e/c), he knew he was fucked, figuratively and, come later, literally.

you just looked so good in the school’s grey pleated skirt, and the shade of teal the jacket was against your caramel skin was so _right_. that same skirt came to rest a little bit above your plentiful thighs, curvy and toned legs covered just barely by your white thigh highs.

plump pink lips pulled into a shy smirk as you lifted a hand to brush a piece of hair behind your ear, and it was only as futakuchi’s eyes followed the movements of your hands that he realized it wasn’t a stray strand of hair you tucked away, but a _braid_.

his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he took in the foreign sight of your box braids in full. they were a cute honey blonde, dark at the roots before slowly transitioning into the brighter color.

they were thin and a majority of them were pulled into a neat, tight bun on top of your head, leaving only two pieces to hang in front of your face, one of them now resting behind your ear.

_god_ , you were gorgeous.

futakuchi was so caught up in the elegance that was your presence that he didn’t even realize his mouth had dropped open until aone reached across and physically closed it for him.

a small smirk appeared on the quiet giant’s lips as he watched his close friend and captain flush and flounder around, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment at the sight of the beautiful girl.

it was only until after you had finished your greetings to the class ( ~~to say he was shocked would be a disservice when he heard how fluent and natural your japanese was, though he guessed that your teacher wasn’t from tokyo seeing as you had the slight twang from the hyogo prefecture~~ ) and sat in the chair in front of him that futakuchi was able to reign in his emotions and placate his flustered expression before he made a fool of himself in front of you.

just as he finally settled himself and took a deep breath in, his eyes widened when you turned around and gave him a friendly smile, his heart beginning to pick up the pace rapidly.

he steadied himself quickly though, and shot you back a small smirk, quirking an eyebrow up as he took in your features closely.

pretty (e/c) eyes, plush pink lips, a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of your nose and cheeks. yeah, you were definitely cute.

“hello!” you started off, and futakuchi’s eyes visibly softened at the richness of your voice, settling over him like hot chocolate in the winter. “my name is (y/l/n) (y/n), but you already know that.” you let out a small chuckle, and his heart palpitated again.

“but it’s a pleasure to meet you anyways! what’s your name, classmate?” you asked lightheartedly before peering directly into his eyes, and futakuchi has never felt more vulnerable in his life.

there was something about the way you stared into him, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on but it made him slightly uneasy, like he was being inspected and analyzed.

it was only when you raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and those full lips twisted into a slight smirk at his prolonged silence that he realized it was the same look he gave an opponent on the other side of the net.

like he was _playing_ with them.

a fire spread through his veins as he finally unfroze, body finally relaxing as he steadied himself. yeah, you were definitely a catch, and futakuchi wasn’t going to let you get the upper hand against him so easily. not when you offered such a tasty treat to him.

his smirk widened even more as he leaned towards you, chocolate orbs sharpening as he extended his hand out for you to shake.

“futakuchi kenji, sweetheart. and believe me,” his smirk grew into a grin, teeth glinting in the morning sunlight, and he accepted the silent challenge you issued against him just as you accepted his hand, “the pleasure is all _mine_.”

~~~~

he blinked slowly, coming out of his memories at the sound of you calling him from the kitchen, eyes still trained up lazily at the ceiling of your guy’s apartment.

“dinner’s ready babe! i already made your bowl, c’mon.” he smiled again as he lifted himself from the couch, heart warming when he entered the kitchen and you turned to smile up at him, eyes nearly crinkling shut.

he had asked you out two months into your third year after spending the previous months building up your friendship and genuinely clicking with one another.

it wasn’t a surprise he asked, but it was definitely a surprise when you launched onto him and wrapped yourself around him like a koala, saying how it took him long enough to finally man up.

(aone got a good laugh out of that and koganegawa had recorded his captain’s face flush bright red when you kissed him on the cheek, but we just gonna ignore that)

~~~~

_~ present day ~_

now here you guys were, four years strong into your relationship, and futakuchi can say with every fiber in his being that he can’t imagine a life without you.

he couldn’t possibly wake up and imagine not seeing your cute nose (which hid a septum piercing from him since the day you guys met), your cute cheeks, plush lips (which also hid a tongue piercing from him as well).

_thick thighs_

_cute hands_

_nice ass_

_soft tits_

and _not_ to mention your gorgeous hair. now don’t get him wrong, he loves your natural hair when it’s out. he actually prefers it over your braids because he can’t get enough of your beautiful curls and how soft and silky your strands feel in his hands.

but something about you with waist length braids, how they feel when he wraps them around his fingers and pulls…

he gulps as you climb into the car, a wide smile on your lips as you gesture to your new braids. “well, what do you think, kenken?” you ask him honestly, eyes wide and hopeful as you wait for his opinion.

he swallowed harshly again as he took in the impressive braids, eyes trailing how they fit your face perfectly. you had gone for platinum blonde this time, and the way such a bright color contrasted with your skin made you look almost ethereal.

when you guys had found out that there was a fusion hair salon opening up in tokyo that was being run by a half-black, half-japanese man who was tired of the lack of representation, you nearly shot out of bed and drove their yourself.

the only reason you didn’t was because futakuchi had stopped you before you could get your keys, and the fact that it was two in the morning.

now in the beginning, both of you were a bit skeptical about how well they would come out, but now that you’re here in front of him looking like an absolute treat wrapped in gold leaf, he thinks it’s safe to say that everything’s,

“ _good_.” futakuchi is able to get out, a steady pink dusting over his cheeks and spreading to his ears. “it looks really, _really_ good on you, babe.” his blush worsens when you lean over the center console and kiss him, just a soft peck on the lips.

“i’m glad you like it, i love it, too.” a yawn broke off the end of your sentence, (e/c) half-lidded as the exhaustion finally hits you.

futakuchi let out a soft chuckle as he turned to face forward and started the car, shifting into drive before setting off back to the apartment.

“alright let’s get you home, sitting in that chair for seven hours can’t have been fun.” you nodded half-heartedly, eyes slipping shut as you begin to nod off, the feeling of your boyfriend’s large warm hand rubbing circles into your plush thighs lulling you to sleep.

it was only when he was sure you were asleep that he pulled his hand back and ran it over his face with a soft groan, careful to not wake you up. if only you knew just how much your braids affected him…

~~~~

well, turns out that you finally get to see only three days after getting your hair done.

“babe?! have you seen my hoodie? the tabitha swatosh one? I can’t seem to find it-” futakuchi cuts himself off with a choke, eyes growing wide as he peers into your equally wide (e/c) orbs, caramel cheeks tinged pink at being caught in the act.

you had just pulled the hoodie over your head and was wiggling your arms around in the giant piece of clothing before your boyfriend had come into the bedroom. said boyfriend was currently taking in your entire appearance.

his oversized yellow hoodie which was big on him absolutely drowned your figure, seeing as you were several inches shorter than him.

the sleeves came out way past your fingertips, and the end of the hoodie stopped just above your knees. if that wasn’t enough to make him feral, then your hair is what finally did the trick.

long, pale braids were pulled into two pigtails, giving you an almost childlike appearance. When you finally sheepishly smiled at him, eyes trained on the floor in embarrassment.

“sorry, kenken, i just wanted to wear something comfortable.” you sounded so cute and looked so delicious, futakuchi decided to say _fuck it_ and gave in to his desires.

the squeal that ripped through your throat as he picked you up and tossed you onto your shared bed made him chuckle darkly, and futakuchi had to repress a groan deep in his throat as he looked down on you, seeing the confusion and beginnings of lust swirl through your clear (e/c) eyes.

“k-kenji!” you yelp, face flushing as he ran his large hands underneath the hoodie, pushing it up slightly as he begins to fondle your bare breasts.

you let out a soft moan as his fingers pull and twist your nipples, coaxing them into pebbled peaks as he chuckles again at the cute sounds you make.

“did you get all dressed up for me, baby? you didn’t have too.” he coos into your ear, tongue darting out to lightly trace your lobe as you let out a small shiver, body growing hot at his continuous teasing.

“n-no, i j-just wanted to wear s-something comforta- _a-ahh_ …” your words dissolve into a moan as one of his hands left your breast to trail down your soft stomach before reaching your clothed pussy.

long fingers delicately stroked your mound before roughly digging into your clit, rubbing it in tight circles just as his lips come up to catch yours in a kiss, swallowing the yelp and moans that were forced from your throat.

your tongues battled for dominance as he continued to stroke your clit and pinch and pull on your nipples. pleasure was coursing through your veins like fire, and the only thing you could do was let it happen.

the need for air finally broke you two apart, breathing heavily while gazing at one another through hooded lids, a thin silvery string of saliva linking you two together.

futakuchi watched with greedy eyes as your face twisted in pleasure, cheeks rosy as your lips fell into an “o” shape, eyebrows pulled together as your back arched off the bed, whimpers and moans sounding like heaven to his ears as his fingers continued to work your soaking cunt. god, you looked so fucking good.

a startled gasp left your lips when suddenly your boyfriend’s fingers left your aching clit before grabbing your hips and flipping you onto your stomach.

a large hand came down and cracked against your ass, eliciting a mixture of a yelp and moan from your parted lips. chocolate eyes watched the fat jiggle, and it was like he was hypnotized.

another moan left your lips as you buried your face into the sheets, hands gripping onto the fabric as futakuchi manhandled you onto your knees, groaning softly in the back of his throat as he saw how your spine deliciously arched, hoodie having been pushed up to your chest.

his hand cracked down against your asscheek again, jolting you forwards slightly, a cry leaving your lips as you felt the beginnings of a welt throb on your soft skin.

futakuchi smirked as he brought his hand down to rub against the imprint of his hand against your hot flesh, his other hand tugging down his sweats to release his aching member, a slight hiss escaping him at the cool air nipping at his hot exposed flesh.

“k-kenji, please.” you whine, panties sticking uncomfortably against your soaked folds as you wiggle your ass impatiently at your boyfriend, turning around slightly so he can get a good look at your teary eyes.

the smirk on your handsome boyfriend’s face grew as he leaned to hover over you, thick cock pressing teasingly against your clothed entrance, forcing a pathetic whine to leave your lips.

“aww, does my pretty girl want me to fuck her open? want me to fuck her so hard that she’s nothing but a stupid drooling mess?” futakuchi cooed teasingly into your ear, hands rubbing soft but firm circles into your hips.

his cock twitched when you whined and nodded your head rapidly, tears building up in your eyes from desperation. another dark chuckle left him as he leaned back somewhat, one hand coming to push your soaked panties to the side while his other hand gripped his cock firmly at the base.

he guided his aching member to your soaked and twitching entrance, knocking his tip against it teasingly and soaking up the little mewls you let out.

“you sure you want this baby?” he questioned you mockingly, purposefully holding off on giving you what you so desperately craved for.

his smirk only grew meaner when you let out a small cry of impatience. “i haven’t even prepped your tiny little cunt yet,” he chuckled when you let out a growl.

before you could yell at him to just fuck you before you pounced on his dick instead, a choke left your lips as he thrusted the first couple of inches into you, stretching your unprepped walls apart with his fat cock, rendering you speechless.

futakuchi moaned deeply at the feeling of your tight, wet walls squeezing him and pulling him in deeper.

he didn’t even give you a chance to adjust to that before drawing his hips back slightly before burying the rest of his length into your tight walls, the plush tip of his cock kissing your cervix.

a broken moan left your lips, fingers clutching the sheets of the bed tightly, tears of pain and pleasure staining your cheeks as you bathed in the painfully delicious stretch.

your boyfriend gripped your hips tightly, leaning down to hover over your shaking form.

“but i knew you could take it anyway, _you greedy little slut_.” with that he leaned back and grabbed your pigtails, wrapping the long braids around his fist a couple of times before tugging your head back just as he slammed his hips back into yours, eliciting a scream from you and another groan from him as your walls clenched around him tightly.

from there, there were no hopes of saving you. his hips slammed into yours at a rough and nearly animalistic pace, pounding into your core unforgivably.

his strokes were hard and deep, knocking the breath from you each time you slammed in, eyes rolling into the back of your head as he continued to use your pigtails as leverage to pull you into his thrusts.

“f-fuck you feel so tight!” futakuchi hisses, his hips not once easing up on their unforgivable pace, sweat beading his forehead and covering both of your bodies like a thin sheet.

you can’t do anything but moan brokenly for him, the dull ache in your head from his constant tugging being outweighed from the immense pleasure of his fat cock slamming into you relentlessly.

out of nowhere, futakuchi releases your pigtails, but before you could fall into the bed, his arm snaps out and wraps around your throat, choking you slightly as he pulls your back to meet his chest, his hips angling just right so he slams straight into your g-spot.

you wail as he continuously thrusts into the spot that has you seeing stars, eyes unfocused as drool drips down your chin. futakuchi catches sight of your fucked out expression, tears still streaming down your face, and it only makes him want to fuck you harder.

you feel your orgasm rocketing towards you fast, and you know your boyfriend is close too because at that moment one of his hands sneaks in between your legs, strong fingers finding your clit and rubbing it in tight circles, sending your hurtling towards your orgasm.

“k-kenji, i’m - _fuck_! i-i’m gonna-” you try to warn him, but all he does is speed up his fingers, hips thrusting unrelentingly as he feels his peak coming up on him as well.

just as he’s about to tip over, your cunt clamping down on him deliciously, he sinks his teeth into the junction between your neck and shoulder, muffling his moans as he paints your insides, slowing his hips as he pumps you full of his cum.

the combination of the bite in your neck and the feeling of him releasing into you tips you over the edge, the tight coil in your abdomen snapping as you gush all over his cock, wailing and spasming from the force of your orgasm.

futakuchi gently rocks his hips into yours to help you ride out your orgasm, only stopping to lay your body gently onto the bed once you stopped twitching and spasming.

while you attempt to catch your breath, mind still reeling from such an earth-shattering orgasm, futakuchi can only stare at the mess between both of your legs in awe.

it’s only when you finally can breathe normally again that you notice him still staring, and you flush, slightly confused and embarrassed. “what are you looking at?” you whine, lightly nudging his thigh with your raised foot.

soft brown eyes full of awe and raw love meet yours, light brown hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he cocks his head to the side with a small, smug smirk. it makes your heart clench in your chest, swirling with love and lust at the sultry expression.

but all rational thought leaves your head as the words that leave your boyfriend’s lips make you want to curl into an embarrassed ball and die.

“ _i just made you squirt. i think i deserve a medal for that_.”


End file.
